Uesugi No Monogatari
by Shikibu Murasaki
Summary: The Uesugi Family is a traditional family with a LOT of secrets. When Eiri is beat up by a few henchmen in his own home. Mika, Tatsuha and Eiri himself might be forced to come out with the truth that might take everyone along with them. [slight AU]


**Uesugi No Monogatari **

**Written By: Shikibu Murasaki**

* * *

**Disclaimers:****Gravitation does not belong to me. **It belongs to _Maki Murakami,_ the great sensei and the creator of all these wonderful characters. I do not make money out of these fics. I don't know anyone who would want them. I don't know if I'll have any other characters show up. Probably minor ones. We'll see as the fic progresses.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so again – I'm touching on a bit of fantasy here. Well, sort of realistic fantasy. This is an AU-ish sort of thing because I kind of gave the Uesugi family one hell of a background. But the cannon characters and plot slash setting still remains. Yes. This is still modern day Japan. Yes, the gravitation characters are still themselves – maybe a little tweaking done over at the Uesugi side.

* * *

The traffic was going smoothly, Eiri Yuki was driving back from his meeting with an editor. He had just submitted a manuscript for his next novel, which was to be released about next month or so. Though he rushed the editor and insisted that he had to leave immediately for another appointment. In truth, he just needed to lie down or so. Because he was getting a headache from the lack of sleep he's been subjected to as the consequence to his deadline. His brows met slightly as he made another left turn. A few more blocks and he would be home. Shuuichi had said this morning that he would be working late – and would probably not get home until the morning after.

He knew the moment Shuuichi said that, he'd be able to get some sleep at least. He muffled a yawn as he made another turn. Stopping as the traffic lights flashed red for a few moments. He glanced around, watching the people cross the street. He remembered getting this tired maybe once or twice after a deadline. It wasn't good that it was kicking in while he was driving. He shook his head, making sure his eyes stay open. Finally, after what seemed like eternity. The green light flashed on, he stepped on the gas once more – driving a little faster than the usual. But as always, he made sure that the speed was still on the safe side.

It was then that he noticed the droplets of water dropping on the front window of his car. Followed soon more by what seemed to be raindrops. He sighed and turned on the wipers – he had to get home soon now. Driving in the rain in a condition like his wouldn't be too good. The rain was pouring stronger and fast. He only let out an irritated sigh as he made another turn, making sure that the road ahead of him was clear.

He looked over as his mobile phone suddenly rang. He paused for a moment, glancing momentarily at it – trying to read who the call was coming from. He saw the name of his sister 'Mika' flashing in black bold letters on the phone screen. That very moment, his brows met – the feeling of annoyance now taking over his stressed out mode. He wondered about the possible reasons that his sister would call. There might've been something wrong with their father again, maybe he wanted him to go back again and take responsibility for the temple duties once more. That thought didn't please him one bit. He wanted nothing to do with the family temple. There was no way he was going back to Kyoto for any reason right now.

Or maybe it was just Mika's daily meddling once more. She did that numerous of times in the past and she still doesn't now. He knows that she's only worried about him – but it doesn't stop him from being even a bit irritated. He didn't want anyone butting in where they didn't belong. Especially when it was his life. He wasn't a kid anymore after all, he's been taking care of himself ever since he could. He didn't see the reason why people could just come in and out in his affairs. But he knew that he didn't have much of a choice. The more he tried sending them away, the more they came back.

The ringing continued on, and it finally struck a nerve. He picked up the phone, answering it as he looked ahead driving.

''What is it now?'' he asked in a low and sleepy tone. ''Whatever it is, I don't want anything to –''

''Eiri!'' it was his sister's voice alright. ''Eiri! Are you alright?''

Eiri raised an eyebrow a bit as he noted his sister's voice. She sounded a little more worried than usual. Though it wasn't evident in her voice – because she usually sounded snappish and a bit cold. He could always tell when she was starting to get worried. He's been with her long enough. It was only natural.

''Yeah. I am.'' He frowned a bit and kept driving. ''What's wrong now?''

''Where are you?'' she asked.

''What?''

''I said where are you?'' she sounded urgent. He could hear the sound of a car zooming by from the background on the other line. She was driving off somewhere. It might've been to his house. That thought annoyed him even more.

''I'm going home.'' He said. ''Don't bother coming. I'm fine. I want to sleep and you being there won't help any –''

''I'm going over there.'' Mika interrupted, she was driving faster, he could tell. ''Go home. Lock the doors. Don't step out – don't open the door unless it's Shuuichi-kun, Tatsuha or I. Got it?''

Eiri frowned even more now, the scowl now evident. ''What the hell is wrong with you? What are you panicking about now? Is it that old man –''

''Do what I tell you! Eiri! You have to listen to me! –''

Suddenly, a figure that came out of nowhere – came running towards the road. The figure was standing in the middle of the road as Eiri was coming, speeding by. The novelist saw this. His eyes widened a bit, he swerved the car to the left, completely avoiding the stranger. He stomped on the breaks, making the car come into a hault before it could hit a post.

Eiri paused and looked around him. There was complete silence. The other line was cut off – he turned the engine off, taking a deep breath.

Now he's just had it.

Whoever it was who stepped into his way and almost caused him a car crash as well as a casualty wasn't going to get away with it. This was not something he wanted or planned. In fact, this incident was the last thing he wanted. It turned out to be the cherry on top of the pie.

He removed his seatbelt and opened the door, his brows met and he scowled even more as he stepped out and looked to the direction where the figure should've been standing.

He paused, his eyes widened a bit once more as he saw nothing there

The rain was coming down even stronger now. He was getting soaked – he would get a cold if he didn't get back in the car soon. He sighed and did just that, closing the door. Whatever that was – it was over, at least he didn't get hit. Then he'd have a whole different mess in his hands. He started the engine and backed the car up onto the road.

But he paused and glanced outside. The sight of the outside from his window was blurry because of the rain – he could see that there was no one there. No sign of anyone, this part coming to his house was always empty if not for a few cars and sometimes a few people walking past. Why was it that it felt strange. As if someone had been watching him all this time.

He drove on, he would be home in a few minutes.

* * *

The rain still hadn't stopped when he finally got home. Mika didn't call back. He assumed the signal had been bad because of the heavy downfall. He parked his car in the garage before he went inside the house. He close the door behind him as he did and locking it after he was inside.

It was cold even inside of the house, It didn't help that he was kind of soaked from the incident earlier. He would have to take a shower and get changed before he could get some sleep. It didn't matter for he'd be asleep the whole day after it all. He was just glad he held on for that long out in the road with that kind of rain. His hand fumbled for the light switch, and he flipped in on.

Just as he looked up – everything happened too suddenly when he felt a hard and cold metal-like object hit him at the side of his head. His eyes widened as he let out a choked cry, falling to the ground. He saw droplets of blood falling on the floor, his hand slowly moved up to the side of his head where he was hit, feeling the wet part. He took a good look at it and saw the dark red liquid.

Before he could look up, he was kicked on his side – the force had been so strong that he coughed out blood before he fell to the ground, wincing – his eyes half open. His vision was becoming blurry, though he could see them now. The men gathering around him – the black monkey-suits and the dark shades. The one in the middle, who walked right in front of him – was holding a metal baton. Gripping it tightly as he kicked Eiri across the face once more.

Blood now tricked from the corner of his lip, he forced his eyes open as he slowly started to get up. A foot stomped right on his back, pushing him down. It would've been easier if he had been in good condition in the first place, but the fatigue seemed to be taking its toll. He glared at the men, gritting his teeth – the pain from the hit earlier had was becoming more painful than it already was by the minute.

''Is that all you've got then, Uesugi Eiri…?'' the man asked in a hoarse whisper as he stepped on his fingers. Eiri winced and coughed as he tried to move them away.

''Who the hell are you?'' though it was slowly starting to come back to him. There were only a few people who would pull this kind of stunt on him. He knew who they were, or at least he was suspecting them the most at the moment.

''Don't play dumb with us, Uesugi.'' The man barked again. ''You know exactly why we're here.''

''So, you're still that old man's dogs?'' Eiri spat out, coughing out more blood as he was kicked twice this time. He knew he broke a rib this time around. ''You guys are pathetic, really.''

''You won't be saying that after this.'' The man took out his gun. A Smith and Wesson revolver, glancing at it before bending over, crouching where Eiri was and aiming it at his forehead. ''That's a shame, you being the eldest son. We thought you'd be better than this.'' He paused and put his hand on the trigger. ''I guess we were wrong.''

Eiri shut his eyes tightly as he tried to move, pushing himself up again. Two men now both kicked each side twice. The blonde let out another choked cry. He grit his teeth as he glared at the man who now pushed the edge of the gun on his forehead.

''One down. Four more to go.''

A gunshot echoed throughout the neighborhood.

* * *

**TSUZUKU**

**Author's Note:** No, No, No. Eiri-kun is not dead. I wouldn't do that. I like him. Why would I kill him:D

Any comments, reviews or suggestions? Please leave a review. Remember if there are negative remarks, put them in a proper readable and coherent manner so I may see what I can do about whatever the problem is. Thanks everyone! Saki


End file.
